justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-29512888-20170614124604
Hi guys! My computer broke last week, so I couldn't be active for a few days. Anyway, let's start with my opinions for the latest JD2018 previews! 24K Magic * SONG: although its widespread popularity made it sound annoying, it's basically nice. Not wondering why it is here, as that was expectable. * COACHES: I don't like those color schemes. Aqua and purple don't fit at all together, nor with gold. I would have preferred warmer tones such as red or brown. * BACKGROUND: so much gold :O * CHOREO: some parts don't fit the rythm that much, but it's still acceptable. Automaton * SONG: sounds interesting :) * COACH: really good! I love all the effects and the absence of the chroma key, which makes him look more realistic than ever :D * BACKGROUND: I just LOVE it. I don't know how to describe it :P <3 * CHOREO: some parts could have been improved, but not that bad overall. Bubble Pop! * SONG: really catchy and groovy! I'm really happy that Ubi chose a K-Pop song that is iconic but not as granted as Daddy or as "requested-to-death" as Save Me or Not Today. * COACHES: P1 looks a bit childish, but the other two look good. * BACKGROUND: really colorful and joyous! I love it :D * CHOREO: good :) Chantaje * SONG: not a big fan of it. It actually has some "mysticness", but I think there are better Latin couple songs, such as "La Tortura". But well, at least it's not "Despacito" :3 * COACHES: P2 is OK (Thibaut is ALWAYS OK #DealWithIt >:3), but P1 should have been more "tropical" (like Beautiful Liar or La Bicicleta). * BACKGROUND: better than expected! I really like it :) * CHOREO: I think they could have done better on that... :/ Daddy Cool * SONG: there's always room for oldies, and this one deserved a place in the series. * COACH: I don't know honestly. He looks quite attractive, but I feel like the Panda is getting overused :/ * BACKGROUND: very nice! I like the tropical environment mixed with disco-like colours :) * CHOREO: a bit lazy :/ Love Ward * SONG: not that bad. But I think it's still early for me to give it a judge * COACHES: sexiest nurse ever <3 * BACKGROUND: great! I love that running Miku nurse <3 * CHOREO: I don't like the part where P2 walks, but all the rest is Ok :) Make It Jingle * SONG: never heard of it before, so I'll give it a judge later. * COACH: I think Santa Claus would have been better, but Rudolph is Ok as well :P * BACKGROUND: a very futuristic Xmas room :3 * CHOREO: TWEEEEEEERRRRRRKKKKKKKKK Naughty Girl * SONG: I already love it <3 <3 <3 * COACH: great outfit :D * BACKGROUND: I love the effects and the flying flower carpet! * CHOREO: good :) Rockabye * SONG: really good! * COACHES: meh...they look like they're going to a safari :/ * BACKGROUND: hmm... :/ * CHOREO: a bit too lazy :/ Side to Side * SONG: nice * COACH: a bit weird, but I'm sure I will get used to her :P * BACKGROUND: really good! * CHOREO: some moves look ugly :/ The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) * SONG: basically nice, but Lil Wayne ruined it D: * COACHES: I love the idea of the male coach constantly changing, it fits perfectly :D * BACKGROUND: good! I don't know why there is the music video, though * CHOREO: good!